Life in the Shop
by Awkward Frenchie
Summary: 25 one-shots or drabbles from 25 prompts, taking place all over the Little Shop worlds. Mostly Audrey/Seymour right now, although everyone will be featured at some point.
1. Morning has Broken

_Hello! I'm here for my second Little Shop fic. I've taken 25 prompts from the 64 Damn Prompts lists on LiveJournal, and I'm going to be writing disconnected stories based on those 25. Please review and let me know how I did :)_

_1) 2 A.M._

The pain searing through Audrey's feet was indescribable as she plodded through the rainy streets, a new bruise forming on her cheek and a new scar ripping through her heart. She'd been walking all the night for God, or whatever sick, twisted, puppet master is up there, knows how long. Another man, another date, another night of being used, abused, and dumped somewhere.

If it weren't for the throbbing of her heel-clad feet, she would have been tempted to laugh at her situation; an unfortunate woman walking through a ghetto in the rain at some early hours of the morning? It sounded like the story of a cheap romance novel, where a hero would soon come in to sweep her off her feet.

_Yeah right, a hero._ You don't meet nice boys on Skid Row. She'd learned that long ago.

But at least she was near her apartment. She couldn't see it just yet, but she could see the flower shop where she spent as many hours as she could. _Is that a light on?_

She knew she should be rushing toward her bed, ready to remove what was left of her makeup, assess the damage to her face and feet, and sleep as well as she ever did. But she was drawn like a moth to the light in the florist's. Audrey crossed in the center of the tiny street, knowing that no cars would zoom by at that hour.

Surely and strangely enough, light was emitting from her workplace. Audrey walked slowly to the door of the flower shop and, turning the knob, pushed open the door.

A man, who had been sitting in the room, silently attending a plant, jumped 50 feet high when he heard the clank of her heels against the linoleum tile. "Seymour?" Audrey quietly asked, shielding her face from his gaze

"Audrey!" the bespeckled little man cried. "Wh-wh-what are you doing here?" he stuttered, both surprised by her sudden arrival and excited but nervous by her mere presence.

"Oh, yanno," she started, her voice barely above a whisper, "date tonight." She slowly raised her head, revealing the fist-shaped bruise on her cheek, the smudged, running makeup, the matted hair. Seymour looked on, his eyes betraying his thoughts: he was shocked, scared, and angry, that someone would do this to her.

Tentatively, he crossed to Audrey, leading her to the chair on the other end of the room. She sat, and he knelt down beside her. Neither spoke for several long moments; Audrey could not find the words, and Seymour couldn't find the courage.

Finally, at long last, Seymour opened his mouth and quietly told her, "You still look beautiful," as his big brown eyes met her big green ones. She smiled and blushed, wishing with all her heart she deserved and as he wished with all his that he were brave enough to truly love her.

She fell in love with Seymour at 2 A.M.

He named his new plant at 2 A.M.: Audrey II.

_End note: Not too sure how I feel about this, but I'm trying to get the ball rolling here. I'll probably be editing it, but please review or inbox me so I can improve :)  
>Also, random fact: even though it's not said, I imagined this particular date as Audrey's first abusive date with Orin. <em>


	2. Haunted

_Hello fair readers! So, I wasn't going to update until next week, but I had the option of writing or playing video games. I went with this. At this moment, I'm very happy with this one, even though it's shorter than the last. It has an eerie feel to it, I think. I could have made it a light, happy, fluffy piece, but I didn't. Oh well. Please review and let me know your thoughts!_

_Disclaimer: I own much fan gear for both, but I own neither _Little Shop of Horrors_ nor _Macbeth_. Technically, I think that _Macbeth_ is in public domain, but I digress._

2. Laugh

Seymour still couldn't comprehend the events of the day. He got a gun, went to the dentist's, almost got a root canal, almost shot the dentist, watched the dentist die, and dragged him back to Skid Row. And now, he was taking orders from a plant. _When did my life become a movie?_

Yet there he was, in the middle of the shop he had called home for nearly twenty years, chopping up the body of his beautiful coworker's abusive boyfriend, to feed to her namesake plant.

The bloody spurts after every time his ax made contact with Orin Scrivello's soft flesh had stopped bothering him, had stopped scarring his mind. No, the gore didn't even affect him anymore.

It was the laugh.

He laughed when he forced Seymour into the chair.

He laughed when he 'examined' Seymour's mouth.

He laughed when Seymour cried out in fear and disgust of the rusty drill.

He laughed when he hooked up his special gas mask.

He laughed when Seymour drew his gun.

He laughed when the gas mask broke.

He wasted his final breath on a last, haunting laugh, before the nitrous oxide completely filled his lungs.

Chop, chop, chop, _"Oh I'm flying Seymour!"_ Chop, chop, chop, _"Hee hee hee!"_ Chop, chop, chop. _"Oh, her."_

It would be worth it, he tried to rationalize, knowing that Audrey would be safe from this maniac now. _Yeah, act noble_, a voice in his head (or was it the plant?) snidely remarked every time he attempted to tell himself this.

As Seymour swung his final chop, chop, chops, he thought of something he'd heard once on the radio, a reading of _Macbeth_. "Sleep no more!" a haunted voice had cried, "Macbeth doth murder sleep!"

_Seymour doth murder laughter. _

Trying not to hear the high, haunting noise of the dead dentist's demented laugh, Seymour slowly tossed Orin Scrivello, DDS into the trap of his giant plant. As the flytrap ate him up, bit by bit by bit, its booming, thunderous chortle blocked out and replaced the dentist's screeching sounds.

The deed was done. The body was gone. But Seymour's mind was scarred.

_Seymour has murdered laughter, and therefore shall sleep no more. Seymour shall sleep no more._

A note: My real and adapted _Macbeth_ quotes are all from Act II Scene 2. Reviews are good :)


	3. So Kiss Me

_Readers, I'll have to start you guys off with a warning: this chapter is ULTRA FLUFF. Normally I dislike fluff at it's purest, but I swear, this one wrote itself.  
>I also have a rather important note for this one. All of the italicized lyrics are from "Suddenly, Seymour," I swear. Some of them just happen to be from the French translation from the movie, re-translated into English. Now why, you ask, does a little <em>americaine_ know the French lyrics to "Suddenly, Seymour?" The flu makes you do strange things, my friends.  
>And now, I hate to beg, but reviews really help me to keep writing. Silly I know, but I like knowing that people enjoy what they read. So if you could, I'd really appreciate any reviews, comments, or critiques you would be willing to give. Thank you in advanced! <em>

_Disclaimer: whether in English or French, I don't know LSOH. _

3. Linger

Soft, gentle, comforting, passionate-Seymour's kiss.

They kissed. Seymour confessed his love, and then they kissed.

_He gives you his love…_

He'd kissed her shyly; it may have been his first kiss.

Seymour had tightly wound his arms about her body, one around her waist and the other higher up at her back. Audrey wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him as close as she could.

_His love is real…_

Both their mouths were closed, but the kiss was filled with more passion than any in Audrey's life. There wasn't lust in Seymour's touch; only love. She kissed him back with all her love. Any other guys that had been in her life, every other thought in her mind, all the people and things around them, were completely forgotten; no one was there but Audrey and Seymour.

_Seymour's your friend…_

Everything felt right. Despite her long crush on Seymour that she'd sustained through two 'relationships,' she'd feared it would be awkward if, by some miracle, anything ever happened between them. It wasn't. He knew who she was, he was her friend. She didn't need to impress him, she didn't need to feign excitement, she didn't need to tremble in fear. Seymour made her feel safe.

_Tell me this feeling lasts till forever…_

She'd known him to be weak, yet Seymour's arms felt strong around her as he gently caressed her back, never breaking his tight hold. She brought herself as close to him as she could without breaking the kiss; this moment was too perfect to end. Her hands toyed with his hair, rubbed his neck and back, touched him in any innocent way she could. He seemed to grow more confident the longer they kissed.

After more than a few moments, their perfect kiss ended, and the pair looked deep into each other's eyes. Almost immediately, Audrey could still feel his warm embrace, his gentle touches, his soft lips. She was longing for his touch again, his strong-feeling arms, his shy, gentle kiss, and she could see in his eyes that Seymour felt and wanted the same thing. Barely a few seconds passed before the two were entangled again in each other's arms, smiling through their continuous kisses.

_Show yourself as you are…_

And so they passed the night. After many, _many_ kisses, all of the same loving, passionate nature, they talked. Both sitting on the stoop, Audrey rested her head on Seymour's shoulder, and he wrapped an arm around her. Even as she revealed her deepest and saddest secrets, Audrey smiled. There had never been talking before. There hadn't even been kisses like these. All she'd known was rough men doing anything they felt with her body; she'd had lips forced menacingly onto hers, she'd been pushed, hit, bitten, bruised, bloodied…_taken_. But she'd never been gently kissed.

_It's still strange and frightenin'…_

She couldn't tell him everything. Not tonight. Audrey knew when he learned the darker parts of her past, he'd be scared, he'd think he was guilty for not helping her, but she also feared he'd be disgusted, ashamed of her, repulsed by the things she did. Seymour had told her quietly that he'd seen Orin hit her a couple nights before. If he thought that was bad, she thought, wait till he hears. He didn't know about the horrifying nights, the ones where a quick slap to the face would've been welcome, would've been celebrated, if they could replace what had happened.

_With sweet understanding…_

After one story brought her nearly to tears, she'd expected Seymour to turn away, to feel uncomfortable at her sadness on such a happy day. He didn't. Instead, he angled himself to her and hugged her, stroking her short blonde locks and pressing a kiss to the top of her head. And Audrey smiled. She looked up at him then with the most beautiful smile he'd ever seen. The tears made her eyes shine, and smiled right through them. "Thank you," she whispered, her smile never faltering.

When Audrey finally had to go into her apartment and leave Seymour's side, she was disappointed. She'd had half a mind to invite him in, but…no, not yet. It was too soon. They'd gone through too much that day for something like that. But as she pressed one final kiss to his lips, making it last as long as she could, and left him with a smile, she knew.

Seymour's warmth, gentility, and love would linger with her, until she could see him tomorrow.

_End note: I just wanted to include the French lyrics in their proper language. "He gives you his love" = "Il te donne sa tendresse." (tendresse translates a little closer to "tenderness," but love can be acceptable.). "His love is real" = "son amour est vrai." "Seymour's your friend" = "Seymour est ton ami." And finally, "Show yourself as you are" = "Montre-toi comme tu es." If anyone is interested in having the French lyrics, just message me, because I have them to send, and it's a lot easier than watching the movie with subtitles on and pausing every few seconds to type what they sang and find the correct accents on Microsoft Word, trust me.  
>Thank you for reading!<em>


	4. Clumsy

_Hello again all! I hadn't thought I'd be able to update again so quickly, but alas, here we are. Now, I must confess something: I Mary-Sued just a bit in this chapter. How? Each event described (as you'll see), I've done. Sad but true..._

_Now, I owe many thanks to Star's Snowflake! She's reviewed every chapter thus far and has been supportive of my little fic. So thank you very very much :) Also, thank you to all of my readers who don't review. Seeing interest in the fic is enough to keep me going. Please do review though if you can, they mean a lot. _

_Disclaimer: I don't own Little Shop of Horrors. However, I do own every feat of clumsiness. So that counts for something, right? Didn't think so._

4. Stories

_Maybe he won't notice_, Audrey thought as she rushed across the street to her place of employment as fast as her foot could carry her. _I'm not that late today…_

Shop opened at 9, and it was only 10 o'clock. _Mr. Mushnik should think it's an improvement over the last three weeks_, she wished. She tried to ignore the shooting pain in her foot. _No one's gonna believe this…_

The bell on the door jingled as Audrey opened it and stepped into the flower shop. "Audrey," her boss said, "you're early. We weren't expecting you till at least noon." Sarcastic as always.

"Sorry Mista Mushnik," she squeaked. "I'll try to be on time tomorra." Silence filled the room. "Did we have any customas today?"

Mushnik dramatically stood, and announced with a flourish, "Of course not! We never have customers. Not even Mrs. Shiva came in for a dead someone or other. Why God.." Audrey blocked out her boss's laments about his shop. She'd heard them thrice a day, no matter what time she arrived. There'll be time later…

Just then, Seymour arrived from the basement (and his room), where he had been caring for his personal plants. When he saw Audrey, his face lit up. "Hi Audrey," he said with his shy, cute smile. "It's good to see you."

Looking at her, Seymour knew something was different. He raised an eyebrow, asking "Weren't you taller than me yesterday?" Her white face turned to pink, and she looked down. "Oh no, I didn't mean to insul—" "Don't worry Seymour," she half-smiled at him, still blushing.

Without another word, the pair busied themselves around the empty shop. Audrey watered on one side, Seymour on the other; Seymour took inventory, Audrey arranged flowers for the windows; Seymour swept the floors, Audrey dusted the counter.

Things passed quietly. The shop remained deserted, and the two employees simply bided their time before Mushnik's Skid Row Florist could officially close for the day. Everything went well, until Audrey and Seymour were walking in different directions, and Seymour, tripping over his own feet, stumbled and regained his balance…right on top of Audrey's foot.

Even though he jumped up almost immediately, Audrey's foot shot up in pain, and she nearly tumbled straight to the ground; she would have fallen completely over if she hadn't fallen into Seymour, who (somehow) kept her mostly upright.

She cried out slightly, trying to downplay her pain. Slowly, she tested her foot, sharply inhaling with every step she took.

"I'm so sorry Audrey!" Seymour exclaimed, "I didn't mean ta! I just fell like I do all the time and I.." "It ain't your fault Seymour," she said gently, trying to smile at him, "I hurt my foot earlier..."

Mushnik then decided to pay some attention to his workers. "Audrey, if it's that boyfriend o' yours again…" he warned. "Oh no, nothin' like that Mista Mushnik!" she cried, embarrassed. "I, uh…did this to myself." Her entire face was flushed.

Simultaneously, Seymour and Mr. Mushnik raised their eyebrows, suspicious. "Audrey…" Mushnik started again; cold though he could be, he did care about his naïve little employee.

"I mean it Mista Mushnik sir!" She exclaimed again. "I was gettin' ready this mornin', and I had one a my shoes on, when the phone rang. An' I was kinda out, so the phone scared me and I jumped up to get it…and I landed on my othah foot, and slid and fell." Both Seymour and Mushnik looked down to her foot, and sure enough, there was a small but deep stiletto-shaped scrape on the top of her foot, surrounded by a nicely bruising shoeprint _à__ la_ Seymour. For the first time that either man could remember, Audrey was wearing not her normal, spiky high heels, but a pair of more conservative black flats.

Audrey shook her head but smiled a little. "It was a wrong number," she told them, letting out a barely-there giggle. At that, Seymour couldn't help but smile. "Is your foot gonna be okay?" he asked her. She nodded. "I survived worse," she said nonchalantly, taking a seat on one of the chairs in the room.

Seymour went to her and sat in the chair beside her. "Like what?" he asked, genuinely intrigued.

She giggled. "Well, ya ain't gonna believe this one," she started. Seymour's big eyes said, go on, as he gazed at her. "I…fell through a roof."

"You're kidding," Seymour said, shocked. She laughed, despite herself. "I did!"

"How?" he asked curiously, "why were you on a roof?"

Smiling almost ironically, she confided her story: "Well…I was ten years ol' and my friend dared me to go up on a garage. An' I never turn down a dare," her grin turned a bit mischievous, "so I went up, an' I stepped on the weak spot…and I landed in a wheelbarrow. Lucky all I did was break an arm."

Seymour stared at her, half in shock and half in amazement. "Wow Audrey, you really did that?" She nodded. "Gee…I never done anything like that. Well…once I fell into a window and broke it…" he turned the same shade of pink she'd been earlier.

Audrey couldn't help but burst into a fit of giggles. "I'm sorry Seymour," she said through the laughs, "how'd ya do that?" she asked, controlling her fit and looking at him intently. "I was cleanin' a window, and there was a leaf on the ground, ya see, and I stepped on the leaf and fell right into the window, and it cracked real bad. Mr. Mushnik wasn't too happy about that window…"

"Aww Seymour, that's terrible!" Audrey said. "Nah," he countered, "it's kinda funny now. It wasn't when I hadta pay for a new one though…"

"Ah, what're we gonna do?" she asked rhetorically, "we're a couple a klutzes it looks like." She smiled, and he beamed at her. "I guess so…I didn't know you were as bad as I was though," he said, blushing slightly.

"Ya didn't?" she nearly shrieked. "I trip all the time! Usually over my own two feet…"

Another dull day at the Skid Row Florist became less dull as the coworkers exchanged tales of their trips, falls, sprains, bruises, cuts, scrapes, and the like. As the chatter became more and more animated, their boss could but simply stare in awe at the two of them.

Only one thought ran through Mushnik's mind: _Oafs, both o' them._

_End note: At about 1,113 words, this is my longest chapter yet. I'd intended to keep my prompt drabbles shorter...that'd didn't work out so well now, did it? Well, I hope you all enjoyed, and as I have my next chapter done, I should see you all soon. Until then!_


	5. Born with the Hunger

_Hello there! Long time no see :) I've been mega-busy, so I had to push fiction to the side for a bit. However, I'm back and hope to get the ball rolling once again! In this lovely story, I tried to write from the POV of Audrey II. Break up the fluff a bit, you know. So here goes nothing:_

_Disclaimer: I have a lot of songs from Little Shop on my iPod. Multiple versions of at least three. Five of "Suddenly, Seymour." However, I don't own LSOH. _

Hunger

Sept. 30

It's about damn time! The poor moron finally figured out that his Earth shit ain't gonna feed me like a growing plant needs. He gave me a girl name, too. Audrey II, after some blondie he's obsessed with.

His blood tastes too sweet. No worries though. I'm sure I can sour it up a bit.

Oct. 12

Hot daaaaaamn! I've been fed almost every day! I just might hafta spare the twerp…

Probably not though.

For a while today, I thought the guy grew a spine and was gonna cut off my supply. Bless whoever, I was wrong.

He was nearly unwilling to kill someone. Lucky for me, his airheaded little crush ran by and got herself slapped by some guy, and that was enough to persuade him.

This is when the fun_ really_ starts.

Oct. 13

I got a taste of another human tonight, and DAMN it's good! This guy was bad (not as bad as me, but pretty wicked by human standards), but he tasted oh-so delicious!

I'll have to remember this: bodies test better chopped up. Plus, I love to see the little guy squirm.

Now that the pesky first killing is out of the way, I oughta be getting a whole lotta food fast.

Oct. 14

I don't think I'm ever gonna leave! Another day, another body…life is good here. Of course, I had to hear the little guy tell the blondie how much he "loooooves her" while he talks about himself in third-person for half the day, but it was worth it.

Not only did the poor bastard feed someone he hated to me, he fed me (from what I can guess) his own _dad._ Who knew humans were so easy to trick?

Nov. 3

It's done! Earth is mine!

Blondie came by the flower shop tonight 'cause she was 'worried' about Little Guy. How _sweet_.

Good thing I'm so smooooth. I managed to get her to 'water' me like that! Oh, she was sugary sweet. A nice little pre-meal dessert. Little Guy managed to delay my feeding, but as soon as she kicked it, I got her right back in my trap. Mmmmmm.

Then the poor little moron tried to _kill_ me. Ha! He ran straight in with an ax. Yeah, good job genius! Funny thing, he tasted bitter this time. Not that it matters, a meal's a meal.

Some business guy came in and took a few of my leaves. Leave it to humans to do all your dirty work for you! I gotta say, I love Earth. Everything is so easy here.

So by tomorrow, there'll be millions of me, everywhere. Hopefully, all the humans are as gullible as stupid little Seymour.

_Reviews are lovely :) Until next time, dolls!_


	6. Thrill of the Fight

_Hello, hello. I'm back again, with yet another new chapter. This is one of my favorites that I've written; I had a lot of fun with , you'll all enjoy it. Review, darlings :)_

_Disclaimer: LSOH isn't mine. Nor will it ever be mine, unless by weird chance. This was all for the fun._

Fight/Flight

"Excuse meee….doctah," Audrey said to her boyfriend, eyes wide as she recited her apology the way he'd trained her. She had made the mistake of talking when he didn't want her to.

"That's bettah," Orin Scrivello, DDS (as he insisted upon being called) snarled at her. His face was threatening at first, but luckily for her, he quickly changed the subject. Seymour hardly had to time to be enraged before Orin began bombarding him about his name and his plant; his face showed only fear and nervousness. But for that short time he had, he was livid. This greased-up, cruel, angry excuse of a man thought he could scare his Audrey like that, treat her like his thing! But wait…she isn't his Audrey. He wasn't man enough for Audrey, he just knew it._ You can't deserve her_… But this man…he could never deserve a girl as kind, giving, fun, sweet, beautiful as Audrey.

While the Doctor was going on about the plant and its 'cute' name, Audrey interrupted, innocently asking, "Shouldn't we be leaving now?"

The Doctor spun around in half a second's time, furious. She had yet again broken the silence he had imposed on her, and Seymour and Audrey alike could tell that this time, it wouldn't go unpunished. "You're quite the little chatterbox, ain't ya?" he said through gritted teeth, stomping quickly toward the blonde.

"I'm sorry," she squeaked, backing away from him as he continued to march towards her, her eyes fearful. The Doctor stalked after her still, until she was backed up against his shiny motorcycle. "Sorry what?" he demanded, leaning over her. Audrey bent back over his bike as he towered over her, crying out horrified, "Sorry, doctah! Doctah, I'm sorry doctah!"

Seymour had it. With all the courage he had, he grabbed Orin Scrivello by his shoulder and turned him around. "Don't talk to Audrey like that," he commanded the bigger, more menacing man, his voice surprisingly even and strong.

"Listen, bud," the Doctor said to his little opponent, "this is between me and her, and it don't concern you. So back off," he said, shoving Seymour away on his shoulder.

Normally, he would have been terrified, but this only spurned him on. "No!" he shoved him back. "You have a great girl there. A ton of guys would do anything for someone like Audrey. But you…you don't deserve to even _look_ at her," he spat out at the Doctor.

He was mad now. He started toward Seymour, his steps heavy and his fists clenched. Behind him, Seymour could see Audrey straighten up again. She looked on at them, staring with wide eyes in awe and in fear. Seymour met her gaze for just a moment, and Audrey bit her lip, nervous for him. He looked back, and Orin was perhaps a foot away, threateningly close. Orin raised one fist, pulling it back just a bit before swinging it forward, hitting Seymour square in the cheek. It stung on contact, and he knew it'd hurt more later, but now was his moment. Not even a second had passed since Orin's punch when Seymour turned and swung his own fist, nailing Orin in the eye.

Audrey gasped audibly, enthralled and afraid. Orin straightened up fairly quickly, but Seymour came at him again, knocking him to the ground. Orin staggered himself up, but there was Seymour, hitting him again and again, making sure he'd never hurt Audrey another day.

The Doctor made one last attempt to get up, grabbing at Seymour's leg to balance himself. "What'd I ever do to you?" he whimpered at Seymour. Seymour grabbed him by the collar of his black leather jacket and said, "Nothing. It's what you did to _her._" And he knocked Orin Scrivello, DDS, out.

Adrenaline was rushing through his body already, but when he saw Audrey looking at him, smiling, eyes adoring, his heart began to race. He walked to her and wrapped his arms around her petite frame; Audrey threw her arms around his neck and rested her head upon his shoulder. "It's okay, Audrey," he said, gently stroking her beautiful blonde hair, "he's never gonna hurt you again. I promise."

She pulled away so she could look at him and smiled wide, just for him. Slowly, she began to move her head towards his. He moved in too, his head slightly tilted, and closed his eyes. Her lips were so close to his, less than an inch away…

"Ya gotta train em, huh stud," Orin's words broke Seymour from his thoughts, fantasies. The dentist extended his card to the horticulturalist, offering free dental work. Then he turned his attention back to his date. "Audrey! You got the handcuffs?" he asked, climbing up onto his bike.

"They're right in my bag," she muttered in reply, obviously embarrassed. He motioned to her, and she began to push his bike back and turn it around, as he had 'trained' her. Then she sad, sidesaddle, behind him. Orin puffed once more on his nitrous oxide, then revved up his motorcycle and the two were off, Audrey gripping onto him for dear life. She gave one sad glance back towards the flower shop, towards Seymour, and then they were out of sight.

All Seymour could hear was the loud, high pitched, shrieking laughter of Orin Scrivello, DDS, leaving him to his dreams, his plant, and his guilt.


	7. IMPORTANT! Author's note!

IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE.

This, and all other, stories are postponed until further notice.

On Friday, my school received notice that we are in danger of closing, and as a loyal student, I am committing all of my time to the efforts to keep my school open.

Since my greatest asset right now is my writing ability, I will be writing letters to parents, other students, our school system, etc. Unfortunately, this means my fiction will likely be suffering.

If you would like to support this cause through a simple online petition signature, PM me. Otherwise, till my school is saved.

~Frenchie


End file.
